User talk:Kure S. Akira
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kure S. Akira.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jokingswood (talk) 16:31, November 11, 2013 (UTC) oi oi... aren't you simple making the Tori Tori no Mi a bit more overpowered. I did A Tunderbird fruit almost 8 years ago and have used it as a mainstay in that time. But I've done a bit of research sir. They do not have temperature control. Thunderbird (for the sake of the name thunderbird) should be assosciated with lightning etc as the pheonix is with fire, not lightning and ice asswell, fire, don't give it heat and cold powers aswell because then it isn't a thunderbird. Especially seeing as (not sure if you are or not) native myths claim it to be a bringer of storms, not winter. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 02:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Could you tell me why my character is no longer a Goshin. Luisgranja (talk) 19:25, January 18, 2014 (UTC) LabbyFullerZ removed you and i edited the page based on that. If you have questions its best to ask Labby. Kure S. Akira (talk) 21:25, January 18, 2014 (UTC) You didn't ask Kure, and you stole his Goshin page and out it on Ship of Fools, also the Tatsu Tatsu I Mi, I saw the comments, you lied about saying, I asked the original owner, and you said "this isn't plagiarized" I can't do much to punish you, but your no longer a Goshin or In the alliance. LabbyFullerZ (talk) 9:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I wonder if you could eliminate my pages Takuya / Personality and relationships and Takuya / Abilities and Powers. The Master of Fire (talk) 12:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- -whistle- When did you become an admin Akira? [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 13:27, March 25, 2014 (UTC) for the takuya thing: sure for Rukiryo: since a long time ago :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 19:29, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Akira. I appreciate if you had time to see my page Takuya. The Master of Fire (talk) 19:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Awww I wanna become a admin to help people.. Eh I will just have to wait until one of the old guys like Cosmos gets on.. Then I will ask.. Heh [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 15:48, March 25, 2014 (UTC) What kinds of responsibilities go along with being admin? Godot83 (talk) 03:34, March 27, 2014 (UTC) removing unwanted pages, helping other users out, making required chamges, etc. Kure S. Akira (talk) 03:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) What is the process for deleting unwanted pages? Godot83 (talk) 13:28, March 27, 2014 (UTC) go to the edit bar, click the down arrow, and select delete Kure S. Akira (talk) 19:11, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I wonder if I can create a character former member of the Straw Hat. Joker Fools (talk) 17:21, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Do whatever you want. but be creative! :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 23:46, April 6, 2014 (UTC) What do you think about my crew Pegasus Wings Pirates. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 15:23, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Can my character Wall Graner be part of the 5 Gods of the New World? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 15:02, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey will be good talk on the chat i will be there. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 18:52, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey can you please make me an admin i know some things abotu edit MediaWikia. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 19:25, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Ask Jokingswood Kure S. Akira (talk) 19:41, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Help i would like your help on Ryuu i will be on the chat so we can talk about that if you want to help me. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 13:51, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Goshin I would like to talk about my character and see if you can help me i will be on the chat. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 10:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can we talk on the chat? The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 14:09, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to the chat i can help you with what you are doing. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 13:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) There's some pages that I've been thinking that could stand being removed, but I'd like some second opinions before I do anything. Perhaps we could discuss this in chat sometime? Can our crews be Allies? The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 12:13, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Do you know how to add another picture to an infobox when all it says is, "Raiken Infobox" ? (LacedUp) To answer your question, its the most recent picture uploaded to the wiki. i wanted to put it in Raiken's infobox under the tabber, "Current" as it pertains to his appearance, but all that comes up is "Raiken Infobox." (LacedUp) It worked! XD Thanks! (LacedUp) Could you help me make a Crew and a Character, Please?(ExecutiveSoulReaper)ExecutiveSoulReaper (talk) 15:42, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Villains I just finished making a character, Gureuma, and an idea came to me: this may be a suitable adversary for the Goshin. Thoughts? ... Forgot to sign my name Godot83 (talk) 03:46, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Zon Zon no Mi Hi, my name is Kyle. I'm new to the fanon and I started watching One Piece this month. I wanted to show you my fanmade devil fruit, Zon Zon no Mi. Leave a message or a comment what do you think about it. --Kyledude788 (talk) 02:50, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Kyledude788 Hey is there any way Ryuu lose his devil fruit? The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 12:31, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Fruit Ideas I had an idea for a water based devil fruit and was wondering if it violated the rules. I know its been a touchy subject in the past but here me out. Instead of if being a logia of water, it would be a paramecia with the power to liquefy the users body. They would be able to absorb attacks and reconstruct (not regenerating) themselves afterwards, but they wouldn't actually become the element of water. Nor would they be able to produce or control water. They would still be able to emulate water-like properties when liquefied, but their max volume is limited to the volume of their normal body. What do think? Godot83 (talk) 03:29, October 18, 2014 (UTC) That sounds good. You could call it the Splash Splash Fruit and have any attack that hits the user create a "splash" on the user and not hurt him/her. If you want to make it an offensive df as well, you could also give the user the ability to create splashes on any terrain and cause big ripples. Just an idea. Kure S. Akira (talk) 11:48, October 18, 2014 (UTC) There's actually a Mizu Mizu no Mi Logia-type Devil Fruit already on this site. It belongs to Will Jackson. Just putting that out there. LacedUp (talk) 13:52, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I have an idea for Logia Devils Fruit. You know about the Punk Hazard Arc, Casear creating Artificial Zoans which are hand-made devil fruits. So, I want to make a hand-made devil fruits for Logia. They'll be called Prototype Logias. The fruit appearance and the powers are the same. The difference is that the Prototypes are hand-made and the techniques are not be the same as the original users' techniques. Kyledude788 (talk) I got your message. I understand that it will create a lot of characters and being up as the admirals. I just wanna make them because, Evan's sisters. You see, he has a lot of sisters and they're all adopted. In his homeland, there are scientists. The reason why is that these scientists are interested about the logia and then make their own. They only make one logia each. That means like one mera mera no mi for example. I'm not going to make the scientists create a lot of mera mera no mies, just one. One each powers only. So, that's the reason why. I want to have Evan's sisters to have the single prototype logias. That's all. Kyledude788 (talk) Templates Im having a little trouble figuring out which templates to use for my character page. SilverLeo17 (talk) 04:01, November 4, 2014 (UTC) These templates are still giving me a hard time. I cant get the Epithet box working, dont know how to chage the color of the template, etc... There's just too many to keep track of. SilverLeo17 (talk) 20:33, November 4, 2014 (UTC) can I have some help making a property template thing for my creations, because I dont want someone making edit's to my creations, and I like to keep things from being vandalised, i have had a issue once before in a wiki that i can't remember the name of(and i was using a different user which i have since forgot the name of), had people put their own property thing on my things and had mods being garbage. it pretty much made my experince with fanon spoiled, so i would like to know how to make a property tag for myself and my creations. Therockdragon (talk) 15:10, February 19, 2019 (UTC) 3:09, Febuary 19th 2019 (UTC) Deleting a picture If you could go to the Fumiko Kozakomi page, would you mind removing the picture under "Before Timeskip"? I just remembered that I took that picture from Deviantart and that I didn't get the creator's permission. LacedUp (talk) 18:44, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello, i joined last week and i need help on finding a info box. i draw. i dont copy pics from online. i dont like doing that stuff. so.......could you coach me through on making profile?Mariovt (talk) 15:15, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Devil Fruit Creation Are there any actual requirements or limits on a Devil Fruit page, like does the Fruit need an eater, can it have the same name as another fruit, even though it works differently, etc? KLllKLKlLKlkLLL (talk) 21:06, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Kure, I was wondering if you could go ahead and delete my article, Mercury D. Lyon. I would like to comepletely start from scratch with a brand new article for a new OC. SilverLeo17 (talk) 18:40, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi I was wondering if you could help me with tabs that show history and stuff and how to get height , weight and other stuff below my character's portrait Thanks, - MonkeyDLukey99 (talk) 17:13, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, but I cant seem to get the templates working. Do you think that you could edit the template for my characters, i'm very bad with creating templates. Thank you for your time. 9tailedhedgehog (talk) 02:43, June 29, 2015 (UTC)9tailedhedgehog I'm having a little trouble hoping you could help me create a catagory for my crew the Kurdo Pirates. Ps. Love your work ;) I'm having a little trouble hoping you could help me create a catagory for my crew the Kurdo Pirates. Ps. Love your work ;)- Shamankingaursu Thank you for the help but i'm not sure how you to work the catagory page. Trying to put all me crew member under that catagory but i can't seem to find, Please help. Also thanks for your commet i will contuinte to make pages for my charcther to the best of my ability. What the Heck So. Uh. Yeah. I'm here after a bit, and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, but I messaged you just to ask: What the heck is up with Cdswalkthrough? ;-; --Template%3ARukiryo_Stamp (talk) 13:31, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Then I'll try to go about it in a more kind manner for a bit. I want your opinion on this much though, should I/We do something about the Mythical Logia, or not? --Template%3ARukiryo_Stamp (talk) 23:56, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Look through the Jikan Jikan no Mi's Edits. Something is weird here. --Template%3ARukiryo_Stamp (talk) 01:56, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Cdswalkthrough's Plagarism I found this link on the bottom of cdswalkthrough's talk page: One Piece Fanon Wikia - Wikia We wouldn't let him edit and steal our pages, so he thinks he can just make his own wiki and copy our pages over to call his own. I don't think we can combat this on his wiki, since he'll have the power to block us. Do we need to get someone higher up involved? Godot83 (talk) 16:17, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey I'm a HUGE One Piece fan and would be interested in joining this Wiki. I have read the rules and I guess I just wanted to introduce myself. Oh and also ask if I need any help who would I talk to about that? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:31, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi sorry to diturb you but i was wondering if i could get your adive/permission if i wanted to create a Zoan devil fruit with the saber-toothed tiger. Before you say no becuase its just like a tiger. In the serie their is the elephant fruit and jack uses a mammoth fuit another variation of elephant. So this is exactly the same only with a prehistoric cat instead. Will4race (talk) 22:22, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Hello again. So sorry i saw an actual page with saber tooth tiger fruit. But i was wondering about the gorilla fruit where it is on the zoan page but their isnt an actual page on this fruit so i was wondering if i could take that page if possible. Will4race (talk) 22:32, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey Akira, where did you go to make your wanted poster? Could you help me create a Char? Hey. I'm new to this fanon and I'm having trouble making my character infobox like yours. If it's not too much trouble, could you instruct me on how to make my infobox like yours? ThanksBatman5295 (talk) 20:47, September 26, 2017 (UTC)Batman5295 Dear Kure, my apologies. I have been forced to take numerous extended hiatuses since becoming bureaucrat. I feel I am no longer effective at running this wiki and so, in llight of these events that I could not step in for I have made you and godot bureaucrats in my stead. You should have much more power on the wiki than you had. Deal with issues such as thsoe that plagued this site in my unexcused absencein any way you see fit. I formaly apologize for my unexcused absence and offer no excuses. I will liely not be a driving force on the site for a long time to come. I trust the two of you. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 14:17, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Becoming A Bureaucrat I was wondering if you could possibly give me Bureaucrat status on the wikia. I'd like to extensively clean up the wikia and have it look up to par with other fanons across wikia. I was given admin rights, but Young Piece neglected to give me B-stauts. If you'd like to see a reference of my abilities, please check my other wikia; Black Clover Fanon. '''The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 20:01, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Mr. Kure, I have two characters that would like to join the Goshin, which include Nolio Bartolomeo and Hans D. Mada! I don't care which one joins, but can one of them join? They both have crews, Devil Fruits, unique qualaties, and bounties over 400,000,000 beli. tylerelman 21:39, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Hey Akira! It's so great to see you. I have two characters that I would like to join the Goshin. First of all, I have Nolio Bartolomeo , a man with a bounty of 1,000,000,000 beli. He has the Sha Sha no Mi , which is basically Ultra Instinct Omen from Dragon Ball Super. He also has the Spiral Pirates as a crew. He also has a different personality from the Goshin and has defeated a Yonko, Shanks. For my other character, his name is Hans D. Mada. He has a 900,000,000 beli bounty, has the Sticky Pirates for a crew, and he ate the Saiken Saiken no Mi, a Logia fruit. Oh, and I have these guys called the Ten Sacred Generals of the New World. There is supposed to be ten of them, but I couldn't find anybody willing to put their character in there, but they do have one member, Kori Atama. Their are supposed to be the guards for the Goshin. Will you allow that? tylerelman 21:26, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Tyler the Mustached Freezer Excuse me mister kure i have a request for you. Can I be promoted to Admin? I mean I am all ways active and i proofread articles 24 7. Peanuts tylerelman 01:45, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Therockdragon (talk) 15:03, February 19, 2019 (UTC) 3:01pm(UTC) I am wondering how do I make a proper property thing, I have been trying to figure it out and been having some trouble, if you can please replay as soon as possible